Haus Abaeir
Allgemeine Informationen: Beim Haus Abaeir handelt es sich um eine überwiegend aus Blutelfen bestehende Gilde, die es sich zum Thema gemacht hat, ein militantes und patriotisches Adelshaus aus Quel'Thalas zu verkörpern. Beschreibung: Das blutelfische Adelshaus Abaeir, unter Führung von Lady Shyntlara Abaeir, sieht sich selbst als Bewahrer elfischer Kultur und Macht. Es vertritt die konservative Grundhaltung, dass nur die Mächtigen und Weisen in der Lage sind, das blutelfische Volk an seinen ihm vorbestimmten Platz zurück zu führen. Die Einbindung von Silbermond in die Horde im Sinne eines Militärbündnis wird nicht als grundsätzlich negativ angesehen, allerdings muss die Loyalität jedes Blutelfen zuerst seinem Volke gelten."The blood elves disdain the Horde as barbarians who refuse to grasp the power in front of them. They especially dislike the orcs, who should have been strong enough to control the power the demons gave them instead of falling under their control." - Warcraft RPG Alliance & Horde Compendium : Choosing Sides, Blood Elves Das Haus setzt sich dafür ein, Silbermond von dem Geschmeiß, das sich in den letzten Jahren in der Stadt angesammelt hat, zu säubern und die Stadt erneut zu einem Zentrum für Hochkultur, Schönheit und Macht reifen zu lassen. Ziele: * Befreiung der Geisterlande. * Tilgung feindlicher Kräfte aus Quel'thalas. * Vernichtung der Geißel und der Allianz. * Bewahrung der elfischen Kultur und elfischer Traditionen. Ablehnung gegen kulturelle Einflüsse der Horde. Hierarchie: thumb|234px|Das Haus Abaeir Fürstin Abaeir: Shyntlara Abaeir Familie: Telenus Abaeir, Larynda Abaeir, Thirvan Abaeir Konzil: Ylvana Falkensturm, Omduil Zaph'resz Champion der Lady: Atoc Gunray Offiziere: Naradielle Rotklinge, Alazia Magister: Tajána, Rakasius Sonnenfalke, Theldias Fontrail, Rosenrot Dhrian'ru, Aimáire Del'Achas Gardisten: Tyraèl Feuerherz, Raskariel Sonnenfalke, Xanami Vindest, Alyschia Belore'alah, WaldläuferDies stellt lediglich ein Oberbegriff für Schurken und Jäger im Haus Abaeir dar und hat keine Verbindung zu den Weltenwanderer: Numanor Klingentänzer, Kaori Eryne Shan're, Meredis Izobelle LoChayim, Zechs Friedensruf Bedienstete: Gadir Eorn, Yuri, Senalia Goldklee, Ysarah Sternglanz Anwärter: Hathael Phönixschwinge, Elrendar Dämmersturm, Nuniel Feuerherz, Anoshiruvan Herbstlaub, Hermiona Abandalar Ehemalige Mitglieder: Nienila Abaeir (Familie, Inaktiv) Relenor Schattentot (Familie, Inaktiv) Saevi Abaeir (Familie, Inaktiv) Therias Sonnenglut (Anwärter, Inaktiv) Sinarielle Schattensonne (Anwärter, Inaktiv) Carrigan (Magister, Inaktiv) Ryuya Shar'adore (Offizier, Entlassen) Kythas Shar'adore (Konzil, Entlassen) Lyvina Sanguis'filia (Gardist, Verbannt) Salendria Sonnenklee (Familie, Verbannt) Lenthar Dorados'no (Magister, Verstorben) Verdandi Roseguard (Gardist, Entlassen) Cethon Totenhauch (Offizier, Verschollen) Dârkkan Noctris (Waldläufer, Ausgetreten) Sàlazar Nachtschimmer (Bediensteter, Inaktiv) Terrania (Konzil, Inaktiv) Rangdefinition: Fürstin des Hauses: ''' An der Spitze der Hierarchie des Hauses Abaeir steht die junge Magistrix Lady Shyntlara Abaeir, die als letzte, direkte Nachkommin des ehemaligen Lord Thalodien Abaeir gilt. In der Regel trifft sie - meist nach Beratung mit dem Konzil - alle Entscheidungen die das Haus betreffen und gilt als unangefochtenes Oberhaupt. '''Konzil: Direkt nach der Hausherrin, folgen die Berater, Ausbilder und Kalkulatoren des Hauses - die sogenannten Konzilmitglieder. Bei diesen handelt es sich nicht um Familienmitglieder, sondern um Angestellte, welche aufgrund ihrer Qualifikationen für diesen Posten in Frage kommen. Ihnen wurden wichtige Aufgaben auferlegt, wie die Ausbildung der Hausgarde, die Repräsentation im Senat von Silbermond und bei anderen Völkern, die Koordination der Bediensteten oder die Schulung der Magieadepten. Champion der Lady: Der Titel "Champion der Lady" ist ein Ehrenrang, welcher nur einmahlig im Haus vergeben wird. Ein Champion zeichnet sich durch seine unerschütterliche Loyalität, seinen Kampfkünsten und seinem eisernen Willen aus und gilt als Vorbild für jedes Mitglied des Hauses. Ein Champion genießt besondere, einzigartige Privilegien und fungiert unter anderem auch als Vollstrecker der Hausherrin. Ein Champion kann jederzeit von seinem Rang enthoben werden, sollte die Herrin mit dessen Leistung nicht zufrieden sein oder einen würdigeren Blutelfen gefunden haben. Offiziere: Die Konzilmitglieder werden von den Offizieren gestützt. Hausmitglieder welche sich durch besonders starkes Engagement auszeichnen, Führungskompetenz vorweise und von den Hausidealen überzeugt sind, werden nach einer anspruchsvollen Prüfung in den Rang eines Offiziers erhoben und einem Konzilmitglied zugeteilt. Die Hausgarde: Die Hausgarde - der zahlenmässig stärkste Anteil des Hauses - spaltet sich in drei verschiedene Kategorien: Die Waldläufer unter der Verantwortung von Offizier Numanor Klingentänzer, die Magister unter der Verantwortung des GroßmagistersHierbei handelt es sich um eine Bezeichnung für den obersten Magister des Hauses und hat nichts mit dem Großmagister von Silbermond zu tun. Omduil Zaph'resz und die Gardisten unter dem Kommando von Ylvana Falkensturm. Jeder Anwärter durchlebt eine Probezeit, die sich je nach Person kurz oder lange auswirken wird. In dieser Probezeit, wird der Anwärter auf seine Tauglichkeit, seine Loyalität und sein Patriotismus geprüft. Sobald die Anwärter für würdig befunden wurden, müssen sie sich in einer letzten, entscheidenden Prüfung beweisen und sich die Aufnahme mit dem Blut - der vom Haus angesehenen Feinde - erkaufen und wird anschließend vereidigt. Während der Zeremonie werden die Anwärter, die ihre Loyalität dem Hause Abaeir und Lady Abaeir schwören müssen, durch eine sonnenähnliche Tätowierung an das Haus gebunden. Bedienstete: Alle Bediensteten des Hauses werden Major Domus des Hauses, Terrania, unterstellt und kümmern sich um den Haushalt, das Wohlbefinden der Hausmitglieder und die Ausführung von Botendiensten. Wie auch die Hausgarde, beginnt jeder Bedienstete als Anwärter, auch wenn dieser gänzlich andere Aufgaben hat. Wenn das Vertrauen zum Anwärter aufgebaut ist und die letzte Prüfung bestanden hat, wird dieser wie die Hausgardisten in einer Vereidigung in die Reihen des Hauses aufgenommen. Dieser Rang ist der Einzige, bei dem unter besonderen Umständen maximal ein Verlassener aufgenommen wird, wobei es selbstverständlich ist, dass dieser sich mehr zu beweisen hat als ein Blutelf. Anwärter: Auf der untersten Hierarchieebene stehen die Anwärter des Hauses Abaeir. Sie haben meist niedere Arbeiten zu verrichten und werden vom Kommandanten sowie dem Großmagister in Sachen Disziplin, Kampfgeschick, Moral und Magieverständnis unterrichtet. Militärische Struktur: Die Sonnengarde: * Die Sonnengarde des Hauses Abaeir unter dem Befehl von Kommandantin Ylvana Falkensturm setzt sich aus Blutrittern und Blutritteradepten zusammen, deren Pflicht es ist, für den Schutz und die Sicherheit des Hauses zu sorgen. Durch regelmässige Kampfeinsätze und ein anspruchsvolles Training, werden die Gardisten zur elitärsten Schutzgarde des Hauses ausgebildet und dienen sie oftmals auch als repräsentativ disziplinierten Ehrenformation für gesellschaftliche Anlässe oder politischen Treffen. Die Rüstung eines Gardisten muss entweder in rot oder in schwarzBlood Elves are physically identical to high elves, save that they dress primarily in blacks and reds to remind themselves of their terrible losses. - Warcraft RPG Alliance & Horde Compendium : Elf, Blood gehalten und mit dem Wappenrock der Abaeir ausgestattet sein. Die Waldläufer: * Ausschliesslich Blutelfenjäger und Pfadpirscher werden in diese Einheit unter dem Befehl von Offizier Numanor Klingentänzer gestellt. Ihre Ausbildung fixiert sich in erster Linie auf Guerillia-Taktiken, Spionage und Erkundung. Die Rüstung der Waldläufer muss während des Dienstes entweder in rot oder in grün gehalten werden, auch hier ist der Wappenrock bei vereidigten Mitgliedern fester Bestandteil der Uniform. Die Magister: * Obgleich der Begriff Magister den Blutelfenmagiern vorbehalten ist, dient die Bezeichnung im Haus Abaeir als Oberbegriff für Magiekundige und Adepten, gleich ob Nethermanten, Blutmagier, Arkanisten, Pyromanten oder Priester. Die Magister werden im Umgang mit der Magie geschult, wobei die Beherrschung der Blutmagie nur einzelnen, erwählten Adepten gewährt wird, die von der Hausherrin persönlich ausgebildet werden. Die restlichen Magister oder Adepten werden dem Großmagister Omduil des Hauses unterstellt. Ihre Aufgabe ist die Erforschung der Magie, die Aufrechterhaltung der Sankten in Quel'Thalas und das Unterstützen der Gardisten in Kampfeinsätzen. Neben diesen Aufgaben, sind die Priester des Hauses ebenfalls verpflichtet, sich um die Verletzungen und den geistigen Zustand der Hausmitglieder zu kümmern. Todesritter: * Nach dem überwältigenden Sieg des Argentumkreuzzuges über den Lichkönig, stellt das Haus Abaeir die Aufnahme von elfischen Todesrittern ein. Das Haus Abaeir empfiehlt jedem Todesritter, welcher sich mit der Ideologie des Hauses identifizieren kann, einen Anschluss an die Verlassenen und eine Eidestreue an die dunkle Fürstin. Bewerbungen von elfischen Todesrittern werden kommentarlos abgelehnt. Aufnahme: Vereidigung: Während sich der Anschluss von einfachen Angestellten und Sklaven an das Haus von selbst erklärt, vollzieht sich die Weihung der Hausgarde im Rahmen einer Zeremonie - ähnlich einer Taufe. Die Anwärter werden an einen von Lady Abaeirs erwählten Ort gebracht. Es folgt eine Zeremonie, in der der Anwärter seine Loyalität schwören muss und das Wappen der Abaeir auf den Handrücken gebranntmarkt bekommt. Anschliessend wird dem vereidigten Blutelfen der Wappenrock des Hauses Abaeir übergeben, was die offizielle Aufnahmen in die Reihen der Abaeirs abschliesst. Jenes Ritual wird im folgende Link genauer berichtet: Blutrote Vereidigung Aufnahmebedingungen: 350px * Seriöse Rollenspieler die in der Lage sind IC von OOC Wissen zu trennen, sich in ihre Rolle hineinversetzen können und diese plausibel darstellen. * Engagierte Spieler die Zeit in die Gilde investieren, eigene Ideen bringen und sich nicht nur bespaßen lassen. * Sozialer Umgang und Einhaltung der RP Bestimmungen. OOC im /say oder /yell wird nicht tollierert. Charaktere die wir nicht suchen: * Kinder Arthas oder Illidans, Vampire, Hauskatzen/Bären/Tiger und sonstige Abnormalitäten. * Träger des echten Quel'Serrar, Quel'Delar oder Frostgramm. * Pazifisten, Demokraten oder sonstige Individuen, die sich nicht mit den kriegerischen Idealen des Hauses identizifieren können. * Angehöriger anderer Rassen. Sonstiges: Stories: Gewaltsame Aufklärung Expedition: Das gelobte Land Der Tag der Abrechnung Trainingscamp in Feralas Galerie: Datei:Eidobjn4hxv.jpg|Vereidigung in den Ruinen von Silbermond Datei:Empfangs38wzako.jpg|Vorbereitung zum Training Datei:Endehzc4k60t.jpg|"Schneisenlauf" Datei:Azshara_Abaeir.jpg|Magieunterricht in Azshara Datei:Vereidigung.jpg|Vereidigung am Windläuferturm Datei:Hausfest_Abaeir.jpg|Geschichtsabend in Nagrand Datei:WoWScrnShot_020710_203711.jpg|Überfall auf den Außenposten der Silberschwingen Datei:WoWScrnShot_020810_215029.jpg|Magieunterricht Datei:Marsch.jpg|Trainingseinsatz in Tirisfal Datei:Vereidigung_Scherbenwelt.jpg|Vereidigung an der Falkenwacht Datei:Höllenfeuer_einsatz.jpg|Einsatz in der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel Datei:Koepfe2.jpg|''"Schickt die Gefangenen zurück..."'' Datei:WoWScrnShot_040710_214833.jpg|Vorbereitungen zum Angriff gegen die Amani Datei:WoWScrnShot_040710_215844.jpg|Säuberung der nördlichen Schneise um den Zulauf an Untoten bei den Amani abzuschneiden. Datei:WoWScrnShot_040710_222246.jpg|Installation der Magiefallen Datei:Alazia_vereidigt.jpg|Blutrote Vereidigung|link=Blutrote Vereidigung Datei:Parade2.jpg|Militärparade in Silbermond Training.jpg|Faustkampftraining Vereidigung9234.jpg|Vereidigung im Kristallsangwald 2Vereidigung.jpg|Zweite Vereidigung am Windläuferturm Blutmythosinsel training.jpg|Magierschulung auf der Blutmythosinsel Wird fortlaufend aktualisiert Links: * Gildenforum Anmerkungen: Kategorie:Gilde Horde Kategorie:Haus Abaeir Kategorie:Revier:Silbermond Kategorie:Revier:Immersangwald